Pretty Aqua
by Jeannette
Summary: A girl named Jewel must go to earth and find the moon princess for she is on an important mission. Then oneday her boss is murdered and she does not know what to do after that, and her life is in danger!


Title: Pretty Aqua  
Disclaimer: Hi lawyers! I am sorry to burst your bubble, but I do not own sailor moon, nope. So please don't sew me~!  
  
*Note: Please read the credits at the end! (And to everyone who has come to view this from the RPG to approve this please contact me to tell me if it is alright if I post it on fanfiction.net, by posting a message on the board ^_^)  
  
  
Jewel giggled happily as she walked down the hallway of her new school. She smiled radiantly, and received the stares happily. Hey eyes glittered with anticipation, and she felt as if she had started a new life. But she still kept her mission in mind. She scanned the hallways for the princess of the moon, until she found her in chemistry talking along with her other friends. Jewel mustered all her courage and closed her eyes for a second. Her long eyelashes graced her face, and when she opened them she held penetrating blue eyes. She walked up nervously to the moon princess. "Hi!" she said shyly. She couldn't use her real name her mother had said. If she did she might be found out. "My name is Lizzy! It is nice to meet you all!" she looked up into all of their eyes and smiled innocently. She had to make sure this was the moon princess. "What's your name?" she asked sweetly to the blond one, who she suspected was the moon princess. "Hi! My name is Usagi. It's nice to meet you also!" Jewel thought for a second. Usagi, how familiar that name sounded! She must be the princess! "Really! How wonderful! You are Usagi! That's just marvelous!" she said happily and hugged her. "It was nice meeting you!" she cried and ran of before anyone could say a word. Once she reached the girl's bathroom she stepped into a stall and let her bunny come out of her purse. "Hi Seppa sweetie! How are you! I am so sorry I locked you in my purse for so long!" Jewel said apologetically. "I found the moon princess, Serenity! Isn't that just wonderful!" Seppa looked up at her beloved owner and chirped happily, in her squeaky voice. "Oh yes! Now we have to contact the boss..." Jewel thought for a second. "Yes, we have to. But not right now! We should find more info about her, and then tell the boss! I'll bet he'll be really impressed!" Seppa thought for a second then replied. "We should contact him now though... we have no clue what are mission is, he just said to find the moon princess, and then after that to contact him and then he'll give us further instructions..." Jewel nodded in agreement. "Yes, you are right Seppa! What would I do without you!" and hugged her bunny lovingly. "But I do miss everyone from the past... It is so odd here in the future! Especially the clothes!" she looked down at her baby blue halter-top, and denim blue mini skirt, with her platform shoes. "I miss my dresses Seppa!" she said sadly, but then perked up. "Oh well! At least we are on an adventure!" Jewel said smiling, then hugging her bunny close to her as she contacted the boss.   
  
Jewel once more hugged her bunny. She was filled with excitement. She felt like a detective, on a very wonderful, and exciting mission. After dialing her boss someone answered the phone. Jewel looked at Seppa and winked, and then asked the lady for the boss. "Hi! Is the boss there?" Jewel said sweetly, and happily. The lady hesitated then spoke. "Excuse me? Don't you know?" Jewel thought for a second, racking her brain if she knew anything. Jewel replied, "Know what? If you don't mind me asking." She said curiously. The lady sighed. "I am sorry hon. He was murdered this morning..." Jewel's breath caught in her throat, and she dropped the phone. "Seppa! He's dead!" and then, remembering the phone she scrambled over and picked it up. "He, he's dead?? Oh! That's awful, and sad!" Jewel looked at Seppa for a moment, and Seppa caught her eye and jumped on to her lap. "Ask her if he left a message for you, about a mission!" Seppa said excitedly. "Hurry!" Jewel nodded. "Right!" she said hopefully then went back to the phone. "Did he leave a message for me? Oh I am sorry, I forgot to give you my name! Jewel Dubois. I am sorry about that!" (Authors note: pronounced Dobwa, its French! ^_^) The lady replied, "Yes, there was a note. Very odd dear. Anyway it said," quote "once you find the moon princess reveal who you really are, and I will have my friend send, which I am sorry to say, I can not tell you his name, will send you a bunny, with a message for you on you mission. You are a very good girl, and if you succeed, not only will you have completed your mission, and helped the moon princess, but you would have found my murderer" The lady read of the note the boss had left. Jewel puzzled over this for a while, and then remembered there was still someone on the phone. "Thank you so much! You have been a great help!" and hung up the cell phone. She turned to Seppa. "How awful, he knew he was going to be murdered. Someone is after him..." she started to cry, and Seppa snuggled against her. Jewel looked down into Seppa's eyes and in them she saw fear. "Seppa? What is it sweetie? I hope I have not upset you..." Seppa looked back into Jewel beautiful eyes. " Jewel, we are in great danger. Whoever killed the boss must be after us, and probably killed him for the information, for him to tell whoever killed him where we are. I do not know what are mission is Jewel, it is still unclear, but whoever it is does not want us to help the moon princess... And we do not know if the boss has told her were we are, or not..." Jewel hugged her knees, and bit her lip. "Seppa, It does not matter if we get killed, we just need to make sure to help, protect, save, whatever we need to do, the moon princess. That is all that matters, after that if we get killed, I do not care, but maybe once we reveal who we are, the moon princess can tell us what is going on..." she smiled, trying to make everything seem better." Now what do you say about why don't we go and give a note to serenity telling her to meet us somewhere, k?" Jewel hugged her bunny, and her beautiful blue eyes smiled, and twinkled. "I love you Seppa, and if we ever die we will still be together, so it wont be that bad!" she giggled trying to make everything seem better, but her heart felt heavy, and so did her soul. Then Jewel, and Seppa set of, looking for the beautiful moon princess.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Usagi bit her lip and looked at Mina, and Rei. "You guys we have to get out of chemistry and try to contact Chibi Chibi! She has been gone for one day now, something might have happened." Usagi flicked back her golden blond hair, and could feel tears building up in her eyes. Mina smiled and whispered something to Rei. "Come on!" Rei cried and grabbed Usagi's hand, and Mina waved. "Good luck you guys, I'll try to distract Mr. Huraniy!" Usagi ran after Rei in earnest. "Wow Rei! You should try out for track team!" Usagi teased, and Rei smiled back at Usagi. "Okay, lets go to the girls bathroom and we can try to get in touch with Chibi Chibi, and if that doesn't work you can use your..." Usagi felt something plump down on her head and she fell down to the ground, her golden blond hair covering her like a cape. Usagi fluttered open her eyes, and drew her hair a part to see pink. Despite the pain she laughed lightly. "Chibi Chibi! Oh my gosh!" Usagi sat up, and pushed back her hair to look into Chibi Chibi's face, and hugged her in a tight embrace. "I am so glad you are back..."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Jewel laughed lightly, her beautiful voice filled the air. "Seppa sweetie did you see that! I hope she is okay!" Jewel whispered to her bunny, which was snuggled in her purse. Jewel had just witnessed Chibi Chibi falling on the moon princess's head, and giggled. She ran over there in earnest. "Are you okay? I am so sorry about that! Do you need any help?" Jewel smiled, then realized that she better introduce herself again this time to the pink haired little girl, and the dark haired girl beside her. "Hi! My name is Jewel! It is lovely to meet you! I am so sorry, I did not mean to laugh... do you need any help?" she felt Seppa snuggle in to the purse even more, scrunching up into a ball. Jewel bit her lip. She hoped they could be friends.   
Jewel smiled at them again, and bit her lip once more. They all seemed perfectly nice, and sweet, and Chibi Chibi was just so cute she wanted to hug her. She smiled and looked at them all. They also were very pretty. What should she say she wondered, and wished that she could talk to Seppa right then, but she was snuggled up in her purse, and it would look very weird if she started talking to her purse, and that would not do very well for a first impression....   
  
~ ~ ~  
  
  
Now Chibi Chibi sat contentedly on Usagi. Rei sighed happily. "Oh Chibi Chibi, I am so glad you are okay!"  
"I'm surprised she's back." A voice said. It was a very beautiful girl, with ruby red hair. She touched Jewel lightly on the shoulder as she passed.  
  
"Don't be shy," she said to Jewel, but Jewel stepped back, her beautiful long hair waving behind her and she looked into this girls eyes. She had just said something! Jewel knew it! But she had only heard it in her head. Before Jewel could say a word to this girl she walked away quickly, yet gracefully. She looked back at the ground were the moon princess was now sitting with the pink little girl on her lap, and her attention quickly returned to her. Jewel looked at Chibi Chibi, and could not resist. She was to cute. She went over there and hugged her, "I hope you get better! That was a pretty bad fall!" and then Jewel got an idea. Since she had to reveal her self soon anyways it wouldn't hurt to use some of her powers, so she closed her hand and made it into a fist, and produced a twinkling diamond. "Oh! Here you go, just place it on your leg, and it will feel much better in no time! It was nice meeting you!" and with that she curtsied gracefully, and before they could say a word she ran off in to the sunlight, her beautiful ocean blue eyes twinkling.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
When Jewel left for her little pent house that the boss had set up for her to live in while she was on her mission, she thought wildly about that girl. She had spoken to her! she knew it! Jewel's eyes were wide with curiosity, and then took out her bunny. If you had seen Jewel that second with her hugging her bunny you would have thought it was a very odd scene. Her eyes looked like pools of water, and her hair was flying in the wind. She looked so pretty, innocent, and vulnerable, and Jewel felt terribly lonely, and hugged her bunny closer. It was nighttime and the moon, and stars twinkled looking over the world. "Oh! Seppa, that girl! She had spoken to me! But her lips had not moved. How odd..." and with that she closed her eyes and then after a second opened them. "Her name was Libra Seppa! My magic told me! It has never done that before..." her voice trailed off, and then she looked at Seppa. Come on sweetie, let's go home." Jewel started towards her home, and then got an idea. "Seppa! That girl, Libra, lets find her! Maybe she knows something! Maybe she is on a mission! My magic can tell me where she is!" and with that she closed her eyes. "Seppa, she is somewhere near the school! Come on! Lets go!!" and then, holding Seppa in an embrace she ran to the school. Once she got there she was breathing hard, and knelt down on the floor. And then as she looked up she saw a figure. It was Libra's.   
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"I know you've been calling me." Libra bent over and lifted Jewel up. "Why are you in so much pain? I can feel it." Without asking, she took Jewel's purse and removed the bunny. "Hello you! You've had to put up with a lot since you came here, haven't you?" She looked up at Jewel and smiled. "Please talk to me. I think you are a very nice girl, but you feel lost since your boss died. I know you need a friend. Bunnies are nice, but you need someone else too." Jewel smiled happily up at Libra. She was so nice, and she knew that she had found a new friend. "Your right." she sighed. "My bunny is sweet, but she is not enough!" she looked into Libra's eyes. "You are very sweet, and it's wonderful to meet you! Are you on a mission also? I don't know what to do without the boss, he was such a nice man, with his whole life ahead of him, and without him I have no clue what to do! Maybe you could help me? That would be just lovely!" Said jewel happily to her knew friend. "I'll do whatever I have to, to stop pain." Said Libra. She smiled sweetly. "Yes, I am on a mission too, right now I'm looking for someone that you already found. You are good at hiding your thoughts, that's a good skill to have." She hands the rabbit back to Jewel and looks her in the face. "I know you have found Neo Queen Serenity's past self. I don't know why I haven't sensed her yet, but for some reason I have been blocked." Sadly she wondered for a minute whether or not to tell Jewel what might happen if the Princess isn't found. She decided against it and smiled again. "Please tell me. I promise it's very important." Asked Jewel, her eyes filled with hope. Jewel smiled at Libra, a new question popping into her mind. "I have met serenity's past self?" she said questionably. "I might have and not have known it. It is so confusing!" she sighed unhappily. "I am sorry! It is just everything is so jumbled up in my mind! I think I need sleep!' she laughed lightly, her voice filling the night air. "I think I may know the answers tomorrow though. I have the answers with in me. Well, I am not sure, but I think I just discovered a new magic power of mine! Where are you staying? Do you need a place to stay, are you hungry?" Jewel smiled, and then said "I have enough room and food at my penthouse for at least a hundred soldiers!" she giggled, and then looked into Libra's eyes. The mysterious girl who might be in as much danger, or even more then she was, and also on a mission that Jewel felt was very important, and a sad feeling came over Jewel. What will happen to this planet earth that she hardly knew? What will happen to the princess, the future queen? What will happen? Jewel felt her eyes glistening with tears, but she knew how to shut down her emotions from experience. She smiled, and as she did this she kept on asking herself. "What will happen?" Libra's pretty voice broke into Jewel's thoughts. "I will stay with you if you will have me. If your boss was in danger, you may be too."   
Jewel laughed lightly "That is just wonderful! Of course I will have you!" said jewel, happiness in her eyes, yet there was also fear remembering the words that Libra had just spoken. If your boss was in danger, you may be too. "I had a lil' guestroom all made and no one to stay in it! I am so happy I do now!" she said. "Yes, my bunny her name is Seppa, she told me that we must be in danger, yes," she giggled "my bunny talks, but you probably already knew that." then she looked around. "To tell you the truth I have this thing, you know kind of like a 6th sense, and I just can always feel when someone who is after me, or some person, like bad guy is spying on me..." then Jewel's eyes lit up. "Libra. Follow me. Do not make a sound. We must get to my pent house, now!" Jewel didn't wait for Libra's reply, and grabbed her hand and ran faster then she ever had. When they finally got to her penthouse Jewel whispered a word, then, still holding Libra's hand ran inside, and whispered another word to the door. "Libra. Someone was near. Back there. I felt it! Someone was spying on us. And I felt it. He wanted me. Dead." she whispered, her eyes looking solemnly back at Libra. "But you see, my penthouse is under magic glass, no one can get through it unless they whisper a word, and only the boss knows it. He has it locked up in his draw in his office, and he carries the key in his pocket. But know he is dead." Then Seppa popped her head out of the purse. "That's it!" she squeaked. "That is what they wanted! The word! But the boss wouldn't give it to them, so they killed him, and probably searched him, and found the key, and they might have searched the draws! It all makes sense!" Jewel looked with fear at Libra. "Oh! Libra! What will we do! They will be coming anytime now! I feel them they are near us!" and, this time, Jewel could not hold her emotions. She started crying. Libra places her hand on Jewel's shoulder. "I will protect you." Walking a little distance from her, Libra pulled a sparkling wand from her shirt. She looks at Jewel and smiled. "I have 6th sense too. Sailor Mars teaches me to use it in the future." Holding the wand high in the air over her head, Libra screams loudly, "HELION SOLAR POWER!" In a sparkling flash of solar rays, Libra is transformed. She was dressed in a Sailor Scout outfit with a white skirt, black body suit and golden bows. Her red hair dangled in locks over her tiara. "I am Sailor Helion, the Sailor Scout of the sun. I will not let you be harmed." She places her hand on Jewel's shoulder again and says kindly. "Don't cry, Jewel. I feel them too and I am not afraid. Take me to your sanctuary. I will make sure you get there." Jewel smiled through her tears, and whispered, "My sanctuary is so far away..." she started "It is on the planet Aquarius, and it is in a little place in a forest, I even have my own tree house there." she smiled this time, a real smile, her face showing how much she missed and remembered the place. "It was were I found Seppa, Oh! And it is just so pretty!" she looked up into Libra, now Sailor Helion's face. "But it is so far away, there is no chance we could get there before those other bad guys get here, unless, well, you have a special power." Jewel said through tears, and held her bunny tight to her bosom.  
  
To be continued. Part two coming soon!  
  
*Credits:   
Okay, first thing first, this comes from an RPG at the wonderful club http://clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/sailorsilverstarsdreamworld I suggest you go there! It is a wonderful club, and a very nice owner, Kelloveskev!  
  
Thank you to everyone who has allowed me to let me use his or her character in this story. I used to play Jewel, but then I quit and sweetchica1319 took over her, which was very sweet of her, so that meant that she now owns Jewel, so thank you for letting me use her on this RPG sweetchica1319! Also I had to use Libra, and Rei, and Chibi Chibi, which was thanks to mooncrazed_2000, because they were her parts, and I used a lot of her writing in this RPG! Also thank you Kelloveskev for letting me use Usagi/Serena. I think that is it, but if I have left anyone out, forgot to credit you for something else you did please contact me at Jewel_chick@hotmail.com, ginger_kittey@yahoo.com, or on yahoo messenger, my screen name is ginger_kittey. Thank you everyone!   
Love, Jeannette ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
